onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Фокси
|jname = フォクシー |rname = Фокуси: |ename = — |first = Глава 305, Эпизод 207 |affiliation = Пираты Фокси |occupation = Капитан, Пират |epithet = |birth = 4-го Апреля |jva = Бин Симада |bounty = 24,000,000 |dfbackcolor = CFB1D7 |dftextcolor = 70354F |dfname = Норо Норо но Ми |dfename = — |dfmeaning = Медленный |dftype = Парамеция }} Серебряный Лис Фокси — капитан пиратов Фокси и главный антагонист арки Лонг Ринг Лонг Ленда. В аниме он также является главным антагонистом арки Возвращения Фокси, вторым антагонистом арки Острова Спа и Приключений в Небуландии. Внешность Фокси - полный мужчина с тонкими руками и ногами. У него похожий на волчью пасть рот и уникальная прическа в которой его волосы разделены на два направленных вверх шипа. Его густые брови имеют треугольную форму, и он почти всегда ухмыляется. Его красный нос вытянут как у Каку или Усоппа. Эти черты делают его похожим на Лиса. Фокси обычно носит желто-оранжевые штаны на подтяжках, с большими круглыми пряжками на краях, которые он заправляет в черные с белым на передней части сапоги с оранжевыми шнурками. Из под его штанов торчит какой-то странный предмет одежды, светлозеленого цвета с лиственным узорами и оранжевыми завязками спереди. Это может быть какой-то пояс, несмотря на то, что в аниме он был показан как пара бермудоподобного одеяния. Спереди заткнутым в штаны Фокси носит короткий деревянный меч, который он использует для выполнения своей техники Норо Норо Лучевой Меч. У него на груди висит сложное украшение, с большим количеством круглых оранжевых и желтых кулонов, и синим, большим и более проработанным центральным кулоном с ушами напоминающими лиса. Он также носит отороченное мехом пальто с большим воротником и большими пуговицами справа. Его пальто имеет пурпурный цвет в аниме, хотя в манге и других связанных с ней материалах оно серебряное. Галерея Личность Серебряный Лис Фокси очень хитер и коварен. Как и многие персонажи One Piece он имеет свой уникальный смех: «Фэ-фэ-фэ-фэ» Фокси жулик и трюкач, предпочитающий принимать участие в Дэви Бэк Файт, игре где выигравшая команда может забрать себе членов экипажа из проигравшей команды. Большая часть членов экипажа Фокси присоединилась после побед Фокси в этом испытании. Однако, они выглядят по настоящему довольными тем, что являются теперь частью пиратов Фокси, и от всего сердца болеют за своих товарищей по команде и капитана во время Дэви Бэк Файта. Фокси по-видимому также уважает выбор команд, которые хотят выигрывать своими силами. Например, Монстров Грогги во время Грогги Ринга. Несмотря на то, что он ведет себя очень уверенно и большую часть времени выглядит крайне довольным собой, Фокси крайне чувствителен к оскорблениям и критике. Любые оскорбительные слова других людей немедленно вгоняют его в депрессию, в результате чего он обычно падает на землю, лишь едва удерживая себя руками, в то время, как над его головой сгущаются тучи. К счастью для Фокси пары добрых слов от кого-либо достаточно, чтобы восстановить его уверенность в себе. В аниме, Нами и Усопп использовали эту слабость для собственной выгоды, безостановочно осыпая Фокси оскорблениями и комплиментами, тем самым парализуя его эмоционально (и физически), что не позволило ему помочь своей команде во время одного из раундов гонки на роликах, пока он не нашел противодействие в виде затычек для ушей. Отношения Команда Его экипаж называет Фокси . Подчиненные по видимому идолизируют Фокси до определенной степени, часто восхищаясь его техниками и уловками, и всегда поддерживая его. Когда он потерпел поражение от Луффи в битве капитанов и упал в море большая часть команды бросилась за ним. Когда же его команда была проиграна и контроль в ней захватили Пираты Клыкастой Лягушки многие из членов экипажа отказались снимать маски символизирующие их принадлежность к экипажу Фокси, и игнорировали приказы нового капитана, направленные против их бывшего Оябина. Фокси почти всегда сопровождается Порче и Гамбургом; первая, всегда пытается его успокоить, когда тот впадает в депрессию; второй может начать смеяться, не взирая на ситуацию. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Когда Фокси впервые встретил Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, он по-видимому смотрел на них сверху вниз, из-за их наивности и невежества, несмотря на то, что награда их команды намного превышала его собственную. Его чрезмерная самоуверенность из-за того, что он никогда не терпел поражений в Дэви Бэк Файт (а также благодаря непрерывным комплиментам своей команды), привела к тому, что он недооценил силу Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, особенно их капитана, и верил в то, что его гениальных нечестных тактик будет достаточно, чтобы гарантировать победу, даже против человека с наградой в 100 000 000. Позже он был изумлен настойчивостью и талантами экипажа Луффи. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы в свою очередь были колоссально раздражены его дешевыми уловками, и постоянно оскорбляли Серебряного Лиса, приводя того в состояние крайней депрессии (хотя его быстро приводила в форму поддержка своего экипажа). После того, как пираты Фокси потерпели поражение, Фокси поклялся отомстить им за свое поражение, уничтожение его серии побед без единого поражения и Веселый Роджер, который нарисовал ему Луффи. В аниме, так как Пираты Соломенной Шляпы были первыми, одержавшими победу над Фокси, тот затаил обиду против них и был готов сделать все что угодно, чтобы погубить каждого из них. Некоторое время спустя после своего поражения Фокси встречается с Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы на более дружеских условиях, хотя и получает угрозы и побои комического характера от Санджи и Нами. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы помогают Фокси вернуть свой корабль и экипаж, но вместо благодарности Серебряный Лис пытается захватить их и сдать за награду морскому дозору, хотя и вновь терпит поражение, после чего получает позволение от Луффи продолжать плавать по морям. После этого Фокси пытается одолеть Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы во время случайной встречи на Острове Спа, но из-за вмешательства Фрэнки и Брука (новых членов экипажа) снова безуспешно. Из-за того, что Луффи выиграл Веселый Роджер Пиратов Фокси и нарисовал новый, который вызывал у всех смех, Фокси стал известен как человек потерпевший поражение от Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, сколько бы побед он не одерживал после этого. Крайне расстроенный этим он решил, что он не сможет восстановить свое имя, пока он не одолеет Луффи и последовал за ним в Новый Мир. Там он попытался вновь обыграть Луффи в Дэви Бэк Файт, но бой был прерван и ему пришлось работать вместе с Луффи, чтобы спасти Гамбурга и Порче от Морского Дозора. После этого между Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы (По крайней мере Луффи) и Фокси сформировалось некоторая связь. а также проявлена некоторая привязанность экипажа Фокси к Веселому Роджеру нарисованному Луффи, о котором Фокси говорит, что это вторая самая важная вещь для него после Гамбурга и Порче. Однако это не мешает Серебряному Лису продолжать пытаться использовать любые трюки и уловки, чтобы одолеть Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, хотя по видимому он уже смирился со своим новым Веселым Роджером и больше не держит обиды на Луффи. Веселый Роджер (Нарисованный Луффи) Когда Луффи выиграл Веселый Роджер Пиратов Фокси и нарисовал им новый, все единогласно заявили, о том что он действительно жалкий. В дальнейшем вне зависимости от побед Серебряного лиса, из-за смехотворного Веселого Роджера никто не воспринимал их всерьез. По словам самого Фокси, тот даже смотреть на него не мог. Однако, после спасения Гамбурга и Порче с помощью Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, он называет Веселый Роджер нарисованный Луффи второй самой важной вещью после своей команды, и что без него они не могут называть себя Пиратами Фокси. Сила и способности Фокси - коварный персонаж, использующий силы своего Дьявольского Плода, а также различные другие трюки, для жульничества. У него также по-видимому экстраординарное чувство времени, даже когда он замедлил множество пушечных ядер он в точности знал, когда каждое из них вернуться к полной скорости. Он также обладает немалой физической силой, так как способен выполнять шквал достаточно мощных ударов без особой усталости. Также Фокси способен неплохо держать удар, немедленно отступая или контратакуя после мощных ударов Луффи. Все это подчеркивается немалой фантазией и быстрым мышлением Фокси, позволяющими ему как планировать сложные схемы заранее, так и быстро реагировать на ситуацию, но сводится на нет его чрезмерной самоуверенностью и зависимостью от чужого мнения. Дьявольский плод thumb|left|210px|Фокси использует Норо Норо Луч Фокси съел Дьявольский Плод Норо Норо но Ми который позволяет ему испускать микроскопические частицы подобно лучу света, который может замедлять его врагов или другие объекты на 30 секунд (что он продемонстрировал замедлив выстреленное в него пушечное ядро, а когда 30 секунд прошло, ядро продемонстрировало, что происходит после). Когда Фокси жульничает, он часто использует свои способности, чтобы увеличить эффект своих атак или остановить своих врагов. Однако подобно обычным лучам, Норо Норо Лучи отражаются от зеркальных поверхностей. При этом сам пользователь не обладает иммунитетом к действию своих лучей. Луффи удалось победить эту силу, используя осколок зеркала, найденный на корабле Фокси, отразив фотоны норома на Фокси, и нанеся завершающий удар, отправивший Фокси в полет через 30 секунд. Серебрянный Лис мастерски использует способности своего плода, комбинируя его с различными приспособлениями и тактическими уловками, в том числе удивляя и шокируя своих противников, или напротив заставляя их расслабиться перед применением Норо Норо Луча, лишая их возможности увернуться, даже если их физические данные им это позволяют. Когда Фокси использует свои силы Норо Норо но Ми, он держит свои руки в одной и той же позиции: большой, средний и безымянный палец сжаты вместе, а два оставшихся пальца направлены вверх. Этот знак в японии обычно используется для изображения лисы одной рукой. Исключением является его Норо Норо Лучевой Меч, в котором он создает из Норо Норо Луча клинок для меча, рукоятку которого он носит заткнутой в штаны. Оружие thumb|210px|Горилла Панчер #13 Кроме его обычных уловок, у Фокси есть огромная механическая боксерская машина под названием который он пилотирует, чтобы использовать против своих оппонентов в Поединке Капитанов во время Дэви Бэк Файт. Удары машины могут поджигаться и способны обжечь даже морских монстров. Фокси также использовал огромный мячемет под названием . Также Серебряный Лис использовал шипастые боксерские перчатки во время боя с Луффи. Еще одним из оружий Фокси является планер, который Фокси надевает на замедленное ядро, после чего использует силу пушечного выстрела для повышения своей скорости, маневренности и придания своему удару взрывной силы, после чего спрыгивает с планера, позволив тому взорваться, врезавшись в противника. Данный прием он использует в качестве завершающего. Норо Норо меч. Он работает на силе плода Норо Норо. Части тела по которым попадает луч Норо Норо являющийся основой ударной части меча, оказываются замедленными, в то время как остальные части тела остаются незатронутыми. Также Фокси мастерски сочетает свои способности с любыми снарядами, будь то стрелы, пушечные ядра или специальные Noro Noro Foxy Face Bombs - Норо Норо Бомбы в форме Лица Фокси, которые он также может использовать для маскировки. Другое Кроме силы своего фрукта, Фокси использует множество других уловок, не зависящих от его способностей. Они варьируются от маскировки, до использования оборудования, которое бы сочли жульническим в других условиях. Фокси использует следующие техники имеющие название, и не требующие применения силы его Дьявольского Плода. * : 18-ый трюк Фокси, он размещает указатель посреди гоночной трассы, чтобы заставить своих соперников сделать крюк или уйти с трассы. Он был впервые показан используемым против Тару Тигра во время пончикового рейса, но Нами просто сломала знак, раскусив уловку. * : Фокси размещает ложные финишные ворота посреди трассы, чтобы заставить соперников подумать, что они выиграли и остановиться, чтобы команда Фокси могла их догнать. Это было впервые показано используемым против Тару Тигра во время пончикового рейса, но Нами просто ломает ворота, раскусив уловку. С другой стороны, Кьюти Вагон стал жертвой этой уловки и остановился, в результате чего план Фокси сработал против него самого. * : Поняв, что Луффи нельзя всерьез ранить обычными ударами, Фокси использует перчатки с синими шипами поверх своих боксерских перчаток. Острые шипы позволяют ему наносить больше урона. * : Фокси маскирует себя с помощью костюма, чтобы обмануть своего соперника и подготовить неожиданную атаку. Хотя он верит в то, что они являются филигранными, его маскировки настолько плохи, что только полный болван (т.е. Луффи) будет обманут ими. В Viz Manga эту способность называют Foxy Face Transformation - "Трансформация Лица Фокси" * : Фоски надевает на свою перчатку медвежий капкан в форме головы лисы и бьет ей соперника. В Viz Manga этот прием называется Fox Trap Counter-Attack Контратака Лисьей Ловушкой. * : техника использованная Фокси против Луффи после того, как он проиграл Битву Капитанов. Фактически он предлагает своему сопернику поздравительное рукопожатие, но когда они протягивают руку, чтобы принять его, он просто хватает их руку и швыряет их через плечо врезая врага в землю... однако в случае Луффи он сам врезается в землю по инерции, так как резиновая рука Луффи просто растягивается. В Viz Manga этот прием назван Super Vengeance Shoulder Throw Супер Бросок Через Плечо Возмездия. История Long Ring Long Land Arc Challenging the Straw Hats and Donut Race After acquiring some crewmembers from the Fanged Toad Pirates on Long Ring Long Land, Foxy decided to set his sights on some new prey, the Straw Hat pirates. Finding their captain and others interacting with Tonjit, a native of the island, Foxy decided to catch their attention by shooting the old man's horse. Having caught their attention, Foxy and his two associates, Hamburg and Porche, introduced themselves to the Straw Hats and revealed their true intentions. Explaining that he wanted to challenge the Straw Hats to a Davy Back Fight, Foxy goaded Luffy into accepting. Though Luffy hurt his pride several times in the discussion, Foxy succeeded in getting Luffy to accept his challenge.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 32-33 Chapter 304 and 306, and Episode 207-208, the spoils and ramifications of Foxy's Davy Back Fight before the Straw Hats are seen.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 32-33 Chapter 305-306 and Episode 208, Foxy challenges Luffy and his crew to a Davy Back Fight. After the opening ceremony of the Davy Back Fight wherein Foxy paid his respects to Davy Jones, the captain slyly eyed on which Straw Hat he would like to take for his own. As the first game of the Davy Back Fight, the Donut Race, started, Foxy and the rest of his crew prepared to exploit the loop holes of the game. While his crew did what they can, Foxy accompanied with Hamburg decided to try to slow down the Straw Hats' racers with some tricks of theirs. Though the most of Foxy's tricks were rather useless against the Straw Hats, Foxy was able to slow them down with his Noro Noro powers at the last minute thus allowing his racers to win. Groggy Ring and almost becoming a Straw Hat With the first game won, Foxy explained his powers to the astonished Straw Hats and later took Tony Tony Chopper for his crew, the purpose of the latter was to give the Straw Hats a handicap in the next Davy Back Fight game as the reindeer doctor was a participant. Seeing the disability he gave Straw Hats in the next game by taking away one of their members, Foxy decided to not use his powers during the second game, with two of the Straw Hats with three of the biggest members of his crew, the Groggy Monsters. Though he decided on this, Foxy and the rest of his crew were surprised to find out that despite their handicap, the Straw Hats' players were able to hold their own against the Groggy Monsters. As the game went on with the Straw Hats' players coming back despite the abuse they were taking, Foxy decided to settle things once and for all by ordering a Monster Burger from the Groggy Monster. The odd request of which was an order for the Groggy Monsters to use their deadliest technique against the Straw Hats' players. Despite this however, the Straw Hats' players defeated the Groggy Monsters much to Foxy's surprise. One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 33 Chapter 310-311 and Episode 211, Foxy is shocked at how Zoro and Sanji are able to handle against the Groggy Monsters. With the second game lost to the Straw Hats, Foxy and his crew faced the consequences of either the Straw Hats regaining Chopper or having one of their taken from them. As Luffy was deciding, they learned a sly suggestion from the navigator of the Straw Hats, Nami, to choose Foxy. Since Foxy was the participant of the next and final game, not only would the Straw Hats would gain an instant win but they will not have to participate anymore in the Davy Back Fight. Hearing such an underhanded strategy, Foxy and his crew taunted the Straw Hats at thinking up such a trick even though they themselves also did such a thing in the previous game. Though their taunting convinced the Straw Hats a bit to not go through with such a strategy, they ultimately decided not to as they did not want a weirdo like Foxy in their crew. So with Foxy's feelings hurt instead, Luffy instead chooses to get Chopper back. Though the Straw Hats choose to take Chopper back, Foxy decided to pay back for the humiliation in the final game of the Davy Back, Combat. Combat and Afterwards After the location of the last event of Davy Back Fight, Combat, was "conveniently" chosen to be his ship, the Sexy Foxy, Foxy prepared himself to fight against Luffy. After some pre-battle formalities between the two, the match between Foxy and Luffy began. With the battle taking placing on his ship, Foxy exploited all the tools and tricks he had on board against Luffy. The battle raged on and took both Foxy and Luffy all over the Sexy Foxy, from on top to below deck. Eventually, the battle wore both fighters as it continued. At the climax of the battle with both fighters pushed to the limit, Foxy tried to use one last Noro Noro Beam on Luffy. Unfortunately, just as he fired, Luffy reflected Foxy's own beam back at him using a mirror shard he picked up during the battle. Completely unable to move fast enough due to the effects of his own Devil Fruit powers, Foxy was unable to avoid a devastating punch from Luffy. After the effects of the Noro Noro Beam wore off, Foxy took the brunt of the attack, multiplied by a huge amount, and was catapulted off his ship. Having fallen into the water and out of the bounds of the match, Foxy lost his first battle after 920 straight victories. Though having fallen into the water and unable to swim, Foxy was fortunately saved by his crew. One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 33 Chapter 314-317 and Episodes 217-219, Foxy and Luffy's battle in the Sexy Foxy. After both his and Luffy's wounds from the match were healed a bit, Foxy decided to honorably congratulate Luffy for the match. In secret however, Foxy wanted to lay one last sneak attack on Luffy as an act of vengeance. Unfortunately, Luffy's rubbery body made Foxy's attack useless and Foxy instead fell on his face. With the final game of the Davy Back Fight won by the Straw Hats, Foxy and his crew waited anxiously for Luffy's decision. Knowing that the Straw Hats were then looking for a shipwright, they figured that he would choose one of their shipwrights. To their surprise, Luffy chose instead their flag. Though this outraged Foxy and his crew, Luffy explained that he'd just take the Foxy Pirate's Jolly Roger symbol and not the entire sail itself so that Foxy and his crew could still travel. So that they could still sail as pirates also, Luffy also explained that he would paint them a new one to use instead of the one taken. While this pleased Foxy and his crew, unfortunately Luffy's drawing skills for their new Jolly Roger deeply depressed the whole lot of them. With the Davy Back Fight with the Straw Hats finally over, Foxy and his crew sailed off vowing to get back at Luffy someday for such a disgraceful Jolly Roger. Foxy's Return Arc Due to the change of the outcome of the Combat portion in the anime, Foxy and his crew meet the Straw Hats again in a small arc exclusive to the anime. After he and his two remaining crew members are saved from a storm by the Straw Hats, Foxy reunites with his old crew on the Sexy Foxy. The reunion is however cut short as a new problem is discovered. It turns out that while Foxy was away, the former captain of the Fanged Toad Pirates and his men decided to take command of the crew. Seeing this, Foxy tried to reclaim his crew back but was thwarted. Fortunately however, the Straw Hats helped Foxy settle the internal dispute in Foxy's crew. Though he regains his crew back thanks to the Straw Hats, instead of thanking them Foxy uses the moment to get revenge on them. Despite this however, he is defeated by them but allowed to continue sailing with his crew. Spa Island Arc After the Thriller Bark Arc of the anime, Foxy and only his two closest crew members, Hamburg and Porche, are again encountered by the Straw Hats in an anime exclusive place called Spa Island. There, while Foxy is bitter about the Jolly Roger design given by Luffy, his main goal this time however is working alongside the corrupt owner, Doran, to steal a notebook from two sisters whose father discovered how to make jewels. While Foxy and his companions are able to initially best Luffy and most of his crew with a new mecha, their actions are thwarted by Luffy's two newest crew members, Franky and Brook. After the Straw Hats defeat Doran and his goons, his brief alliance with the owner is broken. Adventure of Nebulandia Foxy continued sailing through the Grand Line, challenging other pirates to Davy Back Fights and winning all of them. However, he was always ridiculed by everyone for his poorly drawn Jolly Roger, until he met Komei. Claiming to be a former Marine, Komei took part in a Davy Back Fight with Foxy and lost. Komei and Dojaku joined the Foxy Pirates, and the latter did not laugh at Foxy once, making the pirate happy. Sometime before or after this event, Foxy made it into the New World. With Komei's guidance, he developed a plan to lure the Straw Hats to Mushroom Island. Some of the Foxy Pirates disguised themselves as women, and the Sexy Foxy was sent ashore as they sent an SOS to the Thousand Sunny. Foxy knew they would come to the island after Sanji saw the people disguised as women. When the Straw Hats were successfully lured onto the island, Foxy confronted them. However, Luffy did not remember who he was, sending Foxy into a depression. However, Foxy reveals that his crew has gotten stronger with the additions of Komei and Dojaku, and shows the new features of the Sexy Foxy that Dojaku added. The Davy Back Fight game began, and Foxy watched as the first round, the Eating Contest, began. Foxy asked Komei to make sure the mushrooms the competitors were eating weren't poisonous, which Komei confirmed. However, Foxy became annoyed as Komei complained about Brook competing, and was left shocked when Komei seemed to disregard his authority in dictating the game. Foxy watched the Eating Contest, and was shocked as Porche, Hamburg, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji collapsed and got up completely unmotivated. After being reassured the mushrooms were safe, Foxy turned to confront Komei again, but saw with a shock that his underling was on the Sexy Foxy's masthead. Komei revealed to Foxy that he only joined his crew in order to achieve his plan of capturing the Straw Hats, and that working under the pirate had been humiliating. Dojaku then trapped the competitors in a cage, and they are pulled up to the Sexy Foxy, although Luffy was freed. An angered Foxy fired a Noro Noro beam at the Sexy Foxy, but Dojaku activated its reflective covering, sending the beams back and making everyone on the beach slow. Komei and Dojaku escaped with their prisoners, but left an Eternal Pose. After they are freed from the effects of the Noro Noro beam, the Straw Hats made plans to follow the Eternal Pose and rescue their captured comrades. Foxy then arrived and begged Luffy to let him come along as well, as he wanted to free Porche and Hamburg. Luffy agreed, and the Foxy Pirates cheered their captain on, although Foxy told them to stay behind and look for the Rebound Mushroom. However, Kansho, a new Foxy Pirate, asked to join Foxy and help him, which Foxy agreed to. Foxy, Kansho, and the Straw Hats then sailed away as they waved goodbye to Brook, Chopper, and the Foxy Pirates. During the voyage, Foxy talked to Luffy about his experiences after their last encounter, and they found that they share the same goal in this mission. As a token of friendship, Foxy offered Luffy a trinket of his head, which Luffy excitedly accepts. He offered them to the rest of the Straw Hats, but they refused. Later, they came to a mountainous island, and were ambushed by five Marine ships. However, Foxy used his Devil Fruit powers to bring the Marine cannonballs to a standstill, and the Thousand Sunny escaped before the cannonballs started going again, resulting in the destruction of the Marine ships. Foxy, Kansho, and the Straw Hats arrived on Nebulandia, where they were greeted by Komei. The Marine outposts in the island's numerous rock towers fired on the pirates, and a plant crept up on Foxy and wrapped around him, as it did with Robin. Robin disappeared, causing Nami to suspect the immobilized Foxy of treachery and hit him. However, Komei revealed that he had captured Robin. As night fell on Nebulandia, a seawater fog rose into the air, causing Luffy and Foxy to become weak, as they were both Devil Fruit eaters. Komei later told Luffy about his next challenge, as his crewmates had been left outside. Luffy struggled to move himself and reach his crewmates, and Foxy was shocked at how low the pirate had been brought to. However, Kansho suddenly picked up Foxy and carried him on his shoulders as he ran after Luffy, saying they could not leave Luffy to fight Komei alone. Luffy and Nami later arrived at the clearing where their crewmates were being held, but Komei trapped Luffy in seawater, forcing Nami to rescue him. As Komei prepared to attack the two of them, however, Foxy arrived on Kansho's back and held the Vice Admiral at gunpoint, allowing Nami to rescue Luffy. Foxy left Kansho to keep watch on Komei as he helped pull Nami and Luffy out of the pitfall. However, Luffy was not breathing, and Foxy desperately beat the pirate's chest to resuscitate him. He succeeded in reviving Luffy, but the Straw Hat was shot immediately afterward. Foxy realized with a shock that Kansho shot Luffy, and Komei revealed that Kansho was working for him in order to backstab them and kill Luffy at the right moment. Nami attacked Komei with a bolt of lightning, but Komei redirected it toward her and Foxy, sending the two to the ground. Foxy and Nami were then handcuffed, and the Marines celebrated their victory over the Straw Hats. Suddenly, Brook, Chopper, and the Foxy Pirates rode in on a snake-like creature and freed Foxy and the Straw Hats. Foxy was given the antidotes for Porche and Hamburg, and helped tend to Luffy, who was still not getting up. However, it was revealed Luffy is fine due to the Foxy trinket blocking the bullet. A shocked Kansho shot another bullet, but it was deflected. Foxy then angrily leaped toward his former crewmate and barraged him with punches, sending him flying into a crowd of Marines. Foxy pointed to Komei and challenged him, but Komei blew him into the pitfall with his fan. After being rescued by Robin, Foxy was pointed to Porche and Hamburg's cell by Sanji. Foxy broke into the complex, shooting Noro Noro beams at any Marines he saw. He then arrived at Porche and Hamburg's cell and returned them to their former selves, being overjoyed to see them again. Foxy and the rest of his crew prepared to escape, but Porche and Hamburg told him that there was something they must take back. Foxy prepared to head after them while the rest of his crew went on, but his crew swore to stay with him until the end. Foxy and his crew later reunited with the Straw Hats, and Foxy got an idea to help Luffy in his battle against Komei. Foxy used Noro Noro beams to slow down a cannonball Komei was firing as well as Komei himself, and told Luffy to hit the ball as many times as he could. Luffy did so and hit the ball into the ground, causing a hole in the ground that drained the flooding seawater. Luffy later defeated Komei, and Foxy and the Straw Hats returned to the Thousand Sunny as they waited for Straw Hat to arrive. The Foxy Pirates and the Straw Hats returned to Mushroom Island, and Foxy reached out his hand to thank Luffy for fighting with him. However, Foxy ended the ceasefire between them as he fired a Noro Noro beam at Luffy, but to his shock Luffy was not affected by it. It was revealed that Nami created a mirage of Luffy, having known Foxy would do that. Nami then electrocuted Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg with lightning bolts. As the Straw Hats departed, Foxy waved goodbye to them, but was left depressed after Luffy called him by the wrong name again. However, Foxy rose up and talked to his crew, telling them it was time for them to continue their own adventures, and was cheered on by them. Различия Аниме и Манги While the anime depicted Foxy's coat as purple, in the 2007 Calendar, Oda showed that Foxy's coat intended to colored silver as per Foxy's epithet. The calendar showed what Foxy's coat was meant to be colored but unfortunately showed an incorrect coloring of Foxy's nose contrasting how it was colored in the cover of Volume 33 of the manga. Изменения Арки Лонг Ринг Лонг Ленда In the anime, the entire Long Ring Long Land Arc was changed, among these were some of Foxy's actions. First off, when Foxy wanted to get Luffy's attention, he shot Tonjit's horse, Shelly. In the manga originally, Foxy literally shot Shelly with a gun. In the anime however, this scene was drastically toned down with the bullet being replaced instead with a net. After the Groggy Ring battle was won by the Straw Hats, Foxy and his crew taunted at how disgraceful Nami was for thinking of taking Foxy from the Foxy Pirates. In the manga originally, they taunted Nami because by doing this, the Straw Hats would have an automatic win since Foxy was a participant in the next game, Combat. In the anime however, with the arc being extended to two sets of Davy Back Fight games and the next game after the Groggy Ring being an anime exclusive game, the reason they taunted Nami was because this meant the Straw Hats would take away from the Foxy Pirates their beloved leader who planned out everything for them. For the third round of Davy Back Fight which was changed to an anime exclusive game, Foxy participated in it as the coach of his team for the game called Run Roll Round. Aside from coaching them, he also helped them out by using his Devil Fruit powers mostly in conjunction with an anime exclusive crewmember of his, Girarin. Though he helped his team to the best he could, Foxy however was thwarted by Nami and Usopp who preyed on his feelings, and by Robin who interfered with his Devil Fruit powers with hers. After losing the game and Chopper back to the Straw Hats, Foxy tricks Luffy into another round of games which included the original third game from the manga, Combat.One Piece Anime — Episode 213-214, Foxy participates in an anime exclusive game called Run Roll Round. For the second round of Davy Back Fight games, due to the rules being changed, Foxy participated in two of the three games. For the first game, Hit and Deadball, Foxy as participated one of the major players for his crew. Despite the strict rules applied to the game, Foxy was still able to exploit a few loopholes to his advantage. The most prominent of these was the use of his dodgeball shooting mecha. Using the loopholes and the rules to his advantage, Foxy and his crew won the first game of the second round of Davy Back Fight. Having experienced several significant disadvantages caused by Nico Robin with her Hana Hana powers in Run Roll Round and Hit and Dead ball, Foxy decides to take her instead of taking back Chopper as requested by Porche. Knowing (or believing) that with her on his crew, his victory over the Straw Hats in the next games would be assured. After winning the second anime exclusive game, Foxy took Chopper back to his crew. Having taken Chopper, Foxy presented a dire situation for the Straw Hats in the anime. Even if they won the next game, Combat, they could only take one crewmember back. Also, since his crew was getting tired from all the Davy Back Fight games, Foxy told the Straw Hats that this game will be the last as he will not accept to play another round of games. Faced with this, Nami in desperation makes a deal with Foxy that whoever wins would take 500 people from the other captain's team. While the Straw Hats do not have nearly enough people, the deal allows Foxy to claim the Straw Hats' children and all their descendants as his crew until he has enough people. During the Combat portion of the Davy Back Fight, a particular scene was changed in the anime. During the match, Foxy entered a spiked room in hopes of tricking Luffy into impaling himself. Unfortunately, Luffy used a cannon instead to blast the room that Foxy entered. In the manga originally, after being blasted by the cannonfire, Foxy unfortunately landed on the spikes he intended to impale Luffy with (though he somehow managed to survive). In the anime, this scene was changed to Foxy quickly getting on top of the cannonball that was fired on him before he landed on the spikes. After the Combat game was won by Luffy, due to the deal made by Nami with Foxy, the winnings that Luffy took from Foxy changed in the anime. After getting Chopper and Robin from Foxy, Luffy preceded to take Foxy's Jolly Roger as per the manga. However, as this was just three things taken from Foxy's crew out of the 500 men promised, Luffy still had 497 people to choose from. Luffy then randomly chose 497 men from Foxy's crew in a very simple manner, leaving only Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg left behind. Being no longer apart of the majority of his original crew, Foxy and his two remaining crewmembers were forced to take a dinghy as the 497 crewmembers chosen by Luffy required the Sexy Foxy to sail on. However as Foxy sailed on, Luffy dismissed all the men taken from Foxy as he did not need them all. Faced with this, Foxy's captainless crew went after him, wanting him back despite the situation they put him. Товары He was featured in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Видеоигры Playable Appearances *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Py Berry Match Enemy Appearances *Dragon Dream! Support Appearances *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Dance Battle Прочее * As of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Foxy's fight record is 920 wins and one loss which was against Luffy. * Foxy appears to be visually inspired by the children cereal mascot "Count Chocula", with his overall design very similar, as well as his nose and hair. * Foxy seems to have a distinct laugh, following this tradition with a "Feh" (i.e. Fuehfehfehfeh!). * Foxy and his Noro Noro Beam were mentioned by Luffy when Pirate Empress Boa Hancock fired her Mero Mero Mellow at him. He, at first, thought it was the Noro Noro Beam and thus comically began 'slowing down'. * In Hit and Dead ball, the moment Foxy brings out his cannon that shoots hit and dead dodgeballs on a set speed, Usopp starts to think that his brain is also split too even though that machine is the only weapon that can be used in the game says by the rulebook as Foxy is the creator of these ridiculous rules. * Foxy is, so far, the only villain who has appeared only once in the manga, but more than once in the anime. * Foxy is shown in the We Are remix opening 10. It is odd since he is shown in the background with the Straw Hat's past friends and relatives. * In many cultures, foxes appear in folklore as symbols of cunning and deception, matching Foxy's trickery. * Foxy was in the Japanese version of One Piece Grand Battle Rush!. However, he was one of 4 characters that was cut from the English version of the game. The Davy Back Games were turned into mini-games with Usopp and the Usopp pirates as the challengers instead. Although, his crew are still seen in the background of the mini-games. * Foxy also was in the Japanese version of One Piece Pirates Carnival, however, he was one of the many characters removed from the English version of the game. All his Davy Back Fight games were instead done by Jango and the Black Cat Pirates, with Jango using his hypnosis to replace Foxy's Noro Noro Beam. * In a recent character popularity poll, Foxy was voted the 56th most popular character in One Piece. * In the FUNimation dub, Foxy has a thick Italian accent. * Foxy is one of the small amount of characters who actually kept their unique laugh in the FUNimation dub. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Foxy ca:Foxy de:Foxy es:Foxy fr:Foxy it:Foxy zh:弗克西 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Фокси Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Персонажи Лонг Ринг Лонг Лэнд Категория:Антагонисты саги Water 7 Категория:Бойцы, использующие технологии